


A Tree For My Love

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Like right after the war, M/M, Post War, When Kakashi finds Tenzo after the big fight XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi confesses his feelings to Tenzo after almost losing him, and Tenzo responds with...a Tree.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	A Tree For My Love

This is it.

The moment he has been waiting for. An opening for him to show Tenzo just how much he cared about him. How important he was to him.

Here, in the middle of the the carnage of the fourth great shinobi war. Amidst celebrations, with Tenzo standing in front of him. Alive and safe, looking at him with tired eyes.

Stepping forward, Kakashi reached out towards his friend.

His soul. The person he had thought he had lost to the enemy. The one he couldn’t mourn, because he had to act as if everything was alright so that no one could see his pain when they had to look at him for strength to survive a war none of them wanted to take part in.

His hand finds its way into Tenzo’s hair, and before Tenzo can speak whatever words are about to leave his lips, Kakashi leans in and presses a gentle kiss against his cheek.

“Thank you,” he whispered, his heart still so very broken after everything he had been forced to face. The loss of his love and his best friend. Reliving some of the most horrifying moments of his life before being thrown head first into a battle he had no intention of surviving. “Thank you, for not leaving me.”

Tenzo stiffens against him. He’s not sure if it’s because of the kiss, or because of his words. He doesn’t care. All he can focus on is the smell of oak and lavender. A smell he had longed for ever since he had been informed of Tenzo’s capture.

Well, that wasn’t actually the only thing he could focus on.

Even with Tenzo here in his arms, safe and alive, he can’t help but notice the moment that a tree starts to sprout of the ground behind the Mokuton user. Slowly it grows, morphing into a sapling, and then a mini tree, and finally stopping when it becomes a giant oak.

It’s easily the most beautiful thing Kakashi has ever seen.

“Is that for me, Tenzo?” He holds the man close and watches as he turns his head just enough to see what Kakashi is talking about, and then promptly hides his face in Kakashi’s shoulder. The only sound he make’s is an embarrassed groan. “I love it. Almost as much as i love you.”

It surprises him how easy that is to say. Usually the words would get caught in his throat. Refusing to be spoken out loud no matter how much he had wanted to say them.

“Senpai...” Tenzo’s hands came down onto his back, fingers curling into the fabric of his flak jacket and pulling him a bit closer. Kakashi doesn’t hear him return the words he had spoken, he doesn’t need to. He can see the answer in the way that the Oak tree’s branches bloom with vibrant green leaves and new branches.


End file.
